bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
~A Gundalian Dream~ part 4
Dan, Marucho and Jake were walking around Bakugan Interspace when they saw Janet. Dan-“Janet!” he called, then Janet turned around and saw them.They walked over to her. Janet-“Dan! Marucho!” she faked smile Lumagrowl-“remember Ren said you have to try and fit in on Earth, don’t make a fake expression.” He whispered. Janet-“oh yeah” whispers and smiles Dan-“this is Jake he’s a newbie brawler and he’s learning about Bakugan Interspace” Jake-“hello nice to meet…you” Janet smiled-“nice to meet you too Jake, Dan do you mind if we have a little Brawl” Dan-“okay sure” Marucho-“why do you want to brawl all of a sudden?” Janet-*to kick Dan’s butt* she thought “Lumagrowl needs the exercise” Lumagrol-“what?! No I don’t! I shouldn’t deal with this weakling” Drago-“weakling?!” getting angry Jake-“woah he can talk too?” Marucho-“of course he can he’s alive Bakugan” Ren-“hey what’s up guys?” walks over Dan-“hey Ren, Janet thinks she can beat me in a brawl” Ren looked at her with a serious expression. Ren-“oh really?” Janet smirked at him-“is their something wrong with that Ren?” Dan, Jake and Marucho looked at eachother then to the two as Ren growled then sighed trying to keep his cool. Ren-“no theirs nothing wrong…let’s go to the battle arena” Janet-“good and Yay!” as they walked to the arena. The place was crowded with people in the stands ready to see the next battle. Dan-“Man Marucho this place is…” as Janet grabbed his arm and went to the stage “Slow down Janet!” Janet-“no way the more you talk the less we battle!” *Man I do act like my sis* she thought Annouser-“this battle is Janet Surrow vs. Dan Kuso! Let the battle begin!* the crowd cheered. Janet-“*let’s see if he’s really the “Greatest brawler on Earth” he claims to be* as Janet kissed her gate card “gate card set” she set the gate card “bakugan brawl stand Pyrus Lumagrowl” Lumagrowl stood and howled .Dan-“Bakugan Brawl stand Helix Dragonoid” Drago stood. Shun who was already done with his battle came to watch the brawl. Shun-“hey guys what’s going on?”he sees Dan and Janet about to brawl. Marucho-“Janet challenged Dan to a Brawl” (drago=900gs) (Lumagrowl=900gs) Ren-*hm…this is a good chance to test out Dan and Drago’s strength* watching Dan-“Ability Activate Galactic Dragon” Drago shot a fireball that turn into a tornado at Lumagrowl, as Drago went up by 500gs. (Drago=1400gs) Janet-“oh give me a break, Ability Activate Garm Shield” Lumagrowl made a barrier and blocked out Drago’s attack “this is Ability also Nulifies the opponents Ability, Now for another performance *sessh I gotta stop hanging out with Jesse* Ability Activate Skoll Fang” Lumagrowl charged at Drago and bite him making his powerlevel dropped by 500gs (Drago=1100gs) Drago-“ahh!” he cried in pain Dan-“Drago!” Janet-“this is the Power of the Legendary Drago? Hahaha I’ll just finish this for you quick” pulls out another ability card “Ability…” Dan-“Ability Activate Spinning wall!” Drago’s body turned into a fiery like tornado tossing Lumagrowl off making him hit the ground hard. Janet-“Lumagrowl!” the attack took 500gs away from Lumagrowl and gave it to Drago (Lumagrowl=400gs Drago=1600gs) Lumagrowl turned back to ballform as Janet’s meter dropped. Marucho-“Go Dan!” Jake-“just one more battle to go” Ren-*so he is strong* Lumagrowl-“how can we lose to a human?” Janet-“I vision this except he used a different ability…” she blacked out as Dan did too. Marucho, Shun, Ren and Jake-“Dan! Janet!” as they ran to them. Dream… Dan-“where am I?...Janet?” he ran over and woke her up “Janet?!” Janet-“huh?” wakes up “Dan?” as she looked around “Gundaliea?...” Dan-“is that what this place is?” looks around as the two got up. Emperror Barodius-“Destroy all enemy Bakugan, all forces advance” the bakugan on Gundaliea’s side was fighting off the other Bakugan. Janet-“so this is what’s going on…” as she passed out again. Dan-“Janet!” then he passed out as well. Real world…. Ren-“Janet are you okay?” he sounded worried, as Janet started to open her eyes. Janet-“yeah im fine…Dan started to wake up. Dan-“Janet do you know something that we don’t?” Ren looked at Janet as Janet looked down “well?” Janet-“…” To be continued... Category:Bakugan Stories